Fallen Grace
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: A big destiny has been planned out for two special kits. If they succeed the clans will be saved but if they fail, all will end. Two cats are born, one destined to hold a great power. One destined to take the path of misery. (The Oc's that were submitted to "I need Oc's!" are all in the second chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I might have made it up myself but TPV = Third Person View, so you guys dont get mixed up.**

* * *

Prologue

_**Aspenstar's TPV  
**_

Aspenstar was asleep in the nursery far in the Mistclan camp. her dream started off normally then she was overcome by darkness. Aspenstar's head whipped around as her eyes darted to and fro. Suddenly the world around her lit up and her eyes widened at the shining starry sky in front of her. She gasped and watched as the stars flew by. The falling stars fell with great grace and wisdom. She was woken up by the sound of other queen beside her, Roselight. She rolled her eyes teasingly then rested her head back on her paws. Aspenstar was about to fall asleep again but was overcome by a burning pain. "The kits!" she cried out.

* * *

**_Rainshine's TPV_  
**

Rainshine was sleeping in the medicine den. The medicine den was in a corner, on one side was the nursery and the other side was the apprentice den. She was asleep chasing a mouse well the world suddenly faded black and lit up with blindingly bright stars. Many were falling. She got the tingling feeling some cat was near her and flung her head around. She saw a starry warrior standing behind her. She smiling, knowing it was her heavenly ancestors, and dipped her head.

"Hello Rainshine." The Starclan warrior spoke softly. "Hello, Nightstar" Rainshine replied back. The old leader of Mistclan flicked his tail to the starry, bright sky. "Look." He spoke and disappeared. She looked back to the sky to see the brightest star of them all, falling toward her with great speed, grace, and agility and the star almost looked like it was in the shape of a cat. Nightstar suddenly appeared next to her and meowed. "The fallen star will hold great power, but if the grace is broke, the star will come crashing down and the fallen jay will cease." Rainshine opened her mouth to say something but Nightstar put his tail tip to her mouth. "Shh, you will find out in time." He said then disappeared.

She jumped awake hearing the cry of her leader, Aspenstar. "The kits!" She quickly woke Snowpaw up and heard another grumble from the nursery, it was Roselight "M-me too!" She yowled out. Snowpaw got twice the herbs and darted out to the nursery. Rainshine bounded out to the nursery and took a peek at the sky before going into the nursery. She saw a bright star falling down, swirling with grace and it went out of sight behind the nursery. Her eyes widened but she soon remembered the two kitting queens. _"Why did Nightstar say the fallen jay will cease if the fallen star's grace is broken? Did he say the prophecy right or did he make a mistake..no he didn't I just need to find out the whole meaning." _Rainshine thought as she entered the nursery.

Aspenstar is strong and her birth went quick and the kit come out easily and _"gracefully?"_ Rainshine questioned. Roselight's birth was harder and took much more time, in the end having three kits, two still-born. Snowpaw cleaned up the herbs and left to the medicine den while Rainshine observed Roselight's one surviving kit. She tilted her head at the slim, semi-small white she-cat. The kit looking nothing like her mother or father. Duskfall, her father and the deputy, sat by Roselight and soothed her.

"She might be a little small, but she is strong. What are you thinking of naming her?" Roselight looked to Duskfall and nodded. "Fallenkit, in honor of her fallen littermates." Rainshine nodded slowly at the name, frozen in shock for a second. She turned to Aspenstar. She only had one kit and her mate, Amberblaze, was sitting next to her, watching the gray sleek she-kit. The kit looked more like Aspenstar, who was a white she-cat with black and gray streaks through her fur, she also had icy blue eyes. Rainshine almost regretted asking the nwxt question. "What are you going to name her?"

"Gracekit, for her graceful arrival into the world." Rainshine was frozen in shock then bounded out of the nursery into the rocky and waterfall land of Mistclan, the land was beautiful but dangerious. She looked up to the bright night sky showing in a clearing and whispered, "Starclan, what do you have in store for these two kits?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here are the Allegiances picked from the story "I need Oc's!" hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Forestclan-  
**

**Leader: Echostar- **Silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Mousekit) **Apprentice: none**

**Deputy: Wolfheart- **A black tom with sky blue eyes **Apprentice: Wildpaw**

**Medicine cat: Flowerheart- **A white she-cat with split color eyes(one green and other blue) **Apprentice: none  
**

**Medicine cat apprentice: ****none**

**Warriors: **

Grasshawk- A hawk patterened she-cat with grass green eyes (Mate: Wolfheart)

Shadownight- A long-black fur tom with green eyes. (Father of Pantherkit and Nightkit, Mate: Stormrose) **Apprentice: Echopaw **

Shadowpelt- A jet black tom with amber eyes, he is loyal, brave, funny, caring and responsible. **Apprentice: Timberpaw  
**

Tawnyclaw- Brown spotted tom with green eyes (Father of Mousekit) **Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Lightningstrike- Same as Tigerpaw, except he's taller and has a more upright posture, compared to his sister, who slouches. (Kin: Tigerpaw) **Apprentice: none**

Flowertail- White she-cat with brown flecks and green eyes (Mate: Amberclaw, Son- Timberpaw) **Apprentice: none**

Amberclaw- Brown tom with strange blue eyes (Mate: Flowertail, Son- Timberpaw) **Apprentice: none**

**Apprentices:**

Wildpaw- A brown tom with greenish-blue eyes  
**Mentor: Wolfheart**

Tigerpaw- Small black she-cat with purple-blue eyes. Her pelt is short, with silver stripes across her back. Looks almost identical to her brother, who is taller. They both have wide set noses and small ears. (Kin: Lightningstrike)  
**Mentor: Tawnyclaw  
**

Timberpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with lighter paws, tail tip and muzzle, he has forest green eyes (Kin: Mother- Flowertail, Father- Amberclaw) **Mentor: Shadowpelt  
**

- Echopaw- Light brown she-cat with cream colored tail tip, muzzle, right front paw and ears. She has hazel brown eyes (Kin: Mother- Lightpool (deceased) Father- Robinfeather (deceased) **Mentor: Shadownight  
**

**Queens:**

Stormrose- Small gray she-cat with storm like color eyes and white chest, (mother of Pantherkit and Nightkit, Mate: Shadownight)

Sparrow- slender, mottled brown she-cat with warm amber eyes (Kin: Mother- Bird (deceased) Father- Sorrel (deceased) Brother- Fleck (loner)

**Kits:**

Lilykit- Long fluffy ginger she cat with unusual purple eyes, newborn (Kin: Unknown)

Pantherkit- A gray tom with clear green eyes, newborn (Mother- Stormrose, Father- Shadownight)

Nightkit- Black she-cat with gray eyes and white paws and chest, newborn (Mother- Stormrose, Father- Shadownight)

Mousekit- Brown she-cat, five moons old (Mother- Echostar, Father- Tawnyclaw)

**Elders:**

Blackburn- A tan pelted she-cat with a huge black burn from a fire down her leg to paw and amber eyes (Retired early due to injuries)

Emberstep- A fiery ginger she-cat with a dark orange stripe down her back and white-blue eyes, like frost (Not a cat frost but the environmental frost)

* * *

**Mistclan-  
**

**Leader: Aspenstar- **A white she-cat with black and gray streaks through her fur and ice blue eyes (Mother of Gracekit, Mate: Amberblaze) **Apprnetice: none****  
**

**Deputy: Duskfall- **Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes (Father of Fallenkit, Mate: Roselight) **Apprentice: none****  
**

**Medicine cat: Rainshine- **A rainish pelted she-cat with bright yellow eyes like the sun**  
**

**Medicine cat apprentice: ****Snowpaw- **A white she-cat with a gray streak of fur down her side and blue eyes **Mentor: ****Rainshine**

**Warriors:**

Amberblaze- Dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes (Father of Gracekit, Mate: Aspenstar) **Apprentice: none**

Roselight- Tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, stubborn, kind (Mother of Fallenkit, Mate: Duskfall) **Apprentice: none**

Streamflight- Misty blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes, is protective and caring **Apprentice: Rabbitpaw**

Hawkswoop- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, depressed, lonely **Apprentice: none**

Dawnlight- Creamy brown she-cat with bright green eyes **Apprentice: Ashpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw- Completely white tom with long legs and has ears like a rabbit and brown eyes. **Mentor: Streamflight**

Ashpaw- Ashy grey tom with black speckles and amber eyes **Mentor: Dawnlight**

**Queens:**

Roselight- Tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, stubborn, kind (Mother of Fallenkit, Mate: Duskfall, will go back to being a warrior) **Apprentice: none  
**

**Kits:**

Fallenkit- A white she-cat with bright green eyes, is slim but has great strength for her size ( Mother- Roselight, Father- Duskfall, Littermates- none)

Gracekit- A gray sleek she-cat with amber eyes, is very fast despite her size (Mother- Aspenstar, Father- Amberblaze, Littermates: none)

Jaykit- Light gray she cat with dark blue eyes and white speckles in her pelt (To be born or found, is not in the very beginning)

**Elders:**

Forestsky- A tawny she-cat with one sky blue eye and one forest green eye

* * *

**Frostclan-  
**

**Leader: Snowstar- **White she-cat with dark green eyes **Apprentice: none****  
**

**Deputy: Eaglefrost- **Eagle patterned tom with ice blue eyes and feather like fur **Apprentice: none****  
**

**Medicine cat: Silverleaf- **A light silver she-cat with white leaf shaped spots and light blue eyes **Apprentice: Icepaw****  
**

**Medicine cat apprentice: Icepaw- **Silver she-cat with green eyes **Mentor: Silverleaf**

**Warriors:**

Sandheart- Sandy golden she-cat with green eyes (Kin: Sisters- Irisflower, Mistybird, Dawntail, Goldenbalze)

Dawntail- A tortoiseshell she-cat with brown spots and brown (Kin: Sisters- Irisflower, Sandheart, Mistybird, Goldenblaze)

Goldenblaze- Golden she-cat with brown eyes (Kin: Sisters- Irisflower, Sandheart, Mistybird, Dawntail)

Ashclaw- Gray tom with white streaks of fur and ice blue eyes

Blacksky- A pure black she-cat with a v-shaped ear and green eyes (Mate: Bluesky, Kits: Pepperkit, Strongkit, Palekit)

Bluesky- A blue-gray tabby tom with a white paw and ear and blue eyes (Mate: Blacksky, Kits: Pepperkit, Strongkit, Palekit)

**Apprentices:**

Irispaw- Blue-gray she-cat with brown eyes (Kin: Sisters- Sandheart, Mistypaw, Dawntail, Goldenblaze) **Mentor: Blacksky**

Mistypaw- Blue-gray she-cat with leaf green eyes (Kin: Sisters- Irispaw, Sandheart, Dawntail, Goldenblaze)

**Queens:**

Blacksky- A pure black she-cat with a v-shaped ear and green eyes (Mate: Bluesky, Kits: Palekit, Strongkit, Pepperkit) (Soon to being back to a warrior)

**Kits:**

Palekit- Whiteish-Tanish she-cat with blue eyes (Mother- Blacksky, Father- Bluesky)

Pepperkit- A white and black speckled tom with green eyes (Mother- Blacksky, Father- Bluesky)

Strongkit- A white tom with green eyes (Mother- Blacksky, Father- Bluesky)

**Elders:**

Tallpine- A brown tom with amber eyes

Logtail- A dark brown tom with a crooked tail, crushed by a log and has green eyes

Swansong- A swan white she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpelt- A bluish pelted she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**Moonclan-  
**

**Leader: Burntstar-** Dark ginger tom with a flaming orange tail and eyes (Kin: Aspenstar, Deserae, Frostykit (dead). Mate: Darkheart) **Apprentice: none****  
**

**Deputy: Shrewleap- **Small, dusky brown tom with pale golden eyes (Kin: Daughter- Willowpaw, Mate- Robinflight, Mother- Rosefall (deceased), Father- Ashpelt) **Apprentice: none****  
**

**Medicine cat: Scorchedleaf- **A redish-blackish she-cat with leaf green eyes **Apprentice: Frostpaw  
**

**Medicine cat apprentice: Frostpaw-** A frost white tom with ice blue eyes **Mentor: Scorchedleaf  
**

**Warriors:**

Darkheart- Black and very dark ginger she-cat **Appprentice: none**

Mistfur- A pale hazy gray she-cat with soft green eyes (Kin: Brother- Mousekit (deceased) Mother- Sandcloud, Father- Gorseclaw- (deceased) **Apprentice: none**

Thorntail- Tortoiseshell tom with a black tipped tail (Kin: Brother- Goosepelt, Father- Sunfall (deceased) Mother- Rabbitfur (deceased) **Apprentice: Willowpaw**

Robinflight- Red-brown she-cat with a white chest and clear blue eyes (Kin: Mate- Shrewleap, Daughter- Willowpaw, Father- Duskstripe (deceased) Mother- Larchtail) **Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Sandcloud- Pale ginger she-cat with pale brown eyes, sweet and kind. (Kin: Daughter- Mistfur), Mate: Gorseclaw (deceased), Son- Mousekit (deceased), Mother- Raintail (deceased), Father- Swallowflight (deceased) **Apprentice: none**

Warrior: Falconstrike- Brown tom with white paws and a white chest (Mate: Brightsky, Kits: Pebblekit and Morningkit) ) **Apprentice: Coalpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Willowpaw- Pale gray she-cat with dark gray flecks( Father- Shrewleap, Mother- Robinflight) **Mentor: Thorntail**

Nightpaw- Light gray tom with blue eyes and black flecks all over his body. **Mentor: Robinflight**

Coalpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes, stubborn and shy **Mentor: Falconstrike**

**Queens:**

Brightsky- A gray and black spotted she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Falconstrike, Kits: Pebblekit and Morningkit)

**Kits:**

Pebblekit- A gray tom with black specks and amber eyes (Father- Falconstirke, Mother- Brightsky, Sister- Morningkit)

Morningkit- A tan pelted she-cat with amber eyes (Father- Falconstirke, Mother- Brightsky, Brother- Pebblekit)

**Elders:**

Larchtail- Light gray she-cat with brown eartips (Kin: Daughter- Robinflight, Mate: Duskstripe (deceased) Father- Grasstooth (deceased) Mother- Quailwing (deceased) )

Goosepelt- White and pale gray mottled tom with a clawed ear (Kin: Brother- Thornpelt, Mother- Rabbitfur (deceased), Father- Sunfall (deceased) Retired early due to breathing problems.

Silverfern- Silver she-cat with white speckles and green eyes

* * *

**Outside Cats:**

Deserae (Rogue)- Medium sized brown tabby she-cat

Seara (Loner) - A light orange (like the color of an orange sunset) with amber eyes and black tipped ears

Fleck (loner)- A light brown tom with dark brown flecks and green eyes (Kin: Mother- Bird (deceased) Father- Sorrel (deceased) Sister- Sparrow (Forestclan)

* * *

**A/N Can anyone guess the reference that Swansong is from? :) Free Hawkfrost, tigerstar, Firestar, or Cinderpelt imaginary plushie!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just in case you guys wanted to know, I will answer any questions or reviews you post, and thank you very much Lillyfire, Spottedtail17, and ScipioPB for your good reviews! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Rainshine returned to the camp and was immediately questioned by her fellow clan mates. She dismissed their questions with a flick of her tail and went into the leaders den where Aspenstar momentarily. Aspenstar turned to face her, a look of question on her face.

"What was the meaning of the sudden outburst Rainshine?" Rainshine shuffled her paws, hesitant to tell her leader about the prophecy. "I had a prophecy, it involves Fallenkit and Gracekit." Aspenstar's pelt prickled probably worried about her only daughter.

"What was it?" Aspenstar said, trying to flatten her fur. "Nightstar said 'The fallen star will hold great power, but if the grace is broken, the star will come crashing down and the fallen jay will cease." Aspenstar's head titled slightly, "Fallen jay?" Rainshine nodded. "I don't think we should do something right now but we can watch their progress." Rainshine suggested and Aspenstar nods. "I agree. Now lets go back to normal." Rainshine dips her head in respect and pads out to the medicine den.

* * *

"Fallenkit?" Fallenkit heard a soft voice speak to her. "Come on Fallenkit!" a different cherry voice said and landed a paw o her head. Fallenkit wiggled around, not wanting to move from her mothers warm belly. "Gracekit!" the soft voice said a little alarmed. "But Roselight! Fallenkit hasn't opened her eyes yet." Duskfall purred "Did a baby bird fly when it was first born?" Gracekit tilted her head "What?" Duskfall purrs and licked Roselight behind the ears then padded out of the nursery. "She will open her eyes when she is ready." Roselight purred and licked Fallenkit's soft white fur. "I wonder what color her eyes are? I hope they're amber like mine." Gracekit purred. "Except they wouldn't be as pretty as mine, and I bet my fur is softer than hers and..and.." Gracekit went rambling on as Roselight just stared at her with an expressionless face. _"Will she shut up already?" _Fallenkit thought. _"I will show her how much more 'pretty' I am then her"_ Fallenkit blinked open her eyes and Gracekit stopped talking and Roselight and Gracekit both stared into her eyes.

Gracekit was the first to speak "What is that in her eyes?" Fallenkit tilted her head "What's in my eyes?" Roselight sighed and brought her over to a nearby puddle right outside the nursery. Fallenkit gasped, she was a very beautiful kit with soft white fur and bright green eyes but something was off. In the corner of her eyes a small glowing light was shown. She looked up to see a cat. The cat gasped and whispered, but only Fallenkit could hear this whisper. "It's s bright as...the light of a fallen star if a fallen star was a small speck.." Then the cat went into a strange den. "Rainshine?" Roselight said as the cat walked away. "What did she mean mother?" Fallenkit asked Roselight. "What do you mean? Rainshine didn't say anything."

Fallenkit tilted her head "Ok..." then Gracekit came bounding out of the nursery and barreled into Fallenkit. Fallenkit shot up ad pinned down Gracekit with surprising strength for her size. "Um..." Fallenkit said. "Wow you're strong, mind letting me up?" Fallenkit nodded and got off Gracekit. She looked down at her paws, _"How did I do that?" _She was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed Gracekit staring at her. "What?" she slightly snapped, but Gracekit was unfazed. "You're interesting." She smiled and purred. Fallenkit rolled her eyes teasingly. "So, want to explore the camp? I'm sure Roselight is ok with it." "Sure" Gracekit nodded and the started to pad around camp.

Gracekit was to busy talking to Fallenkit that she bumped into an ashy grey tom with black speckles and amber eye. "Oof!" Gracekit said as she fell over. Fallenkit felt a slight tug of worriness and helped Gracekit up. _"I just met Gracekit, why would I feel so worried about her getting hurt?"_ "Sorry...uh what's you name?" the tom said. "My name is Gracekit!" Gracekit said happily and I looked around, avoiding the toms eyes. "And this is my friend Fallenkit!" She said happily again with a big grin. The tom grinned sheepishly, "Nice to meet you Gracekit and Fallenkit, I'm Ashpaw" I looked up and Ashpaw got a glint of my eyes. "You have...beautiful eyes." Ashpaw said trying to be nice. "Really?" Both him and Gracekit nodded. "So how long have you been an apprentice?" Gracekit asked him. "I'm six moons right now, how old are you guys?"

"We are both three moons old." Fallenkit said.

"Only three more moons until you both become apprentices." Gracekit suddenly jumped up, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Oh yeah that's who you are! I slightly remember your ceremony! Your mentor is Dawnlight right?" Ashpaw nodded. "Ashpaw!" a she-cat's voice called out. "I gotta go, Dawnlight's calling me. Bye guys!" he said as he ran away. Gracekit watched after him dreamily "He was _cuteeee_" She said longing out the e. Fallenkit rolled her eyes teasingly again. "Come on, lets go see the rest of the camp!" Gracekit nodded and joyfully jumped after her.

* * *

_**In Forestclan  
**_

Lilykit layed in the nursery next to her foster mother Stormrose who had had her kits four moons ago, around the time Lilykit was born. Lilykit didn't know her true parents, all the cats said she was found out in the wild and taken into the clan but had Forestclan scent on her. Grasshawk suggested they name her Lilykit and everyone liked the name so they did. She got up, being woken up by her foster siblings Pantherkit and Nightkit, and padded out into camp. She had an interest in being a warrior but liked to help out Flowerheart, the medicine cat. A brown she-cat padded out of the nursery and sat next to Lilykit. "Hi Lilykit." The other kit said. "Hi Mousekit." Lilykit responded. Mousekit had been a good friend to her and always helped cheer her up. Mousekit had brother named Rubblekit but made Lilykit feel like family. Mousekit was also special being Echostar's daughter. "So how many moons are you now Lilykit?" Mousekit asked. "Four moons, you?"

"Five, only one more moon until Rubblekit and I are apprentices." Lilykit chuckled "Lucky, I'm still stuck with Pantherkit and Nightkit for two more moons." Mousekit scowled "Be nice to them! They might not be your real family but they are all you have as a family, and me." Lilykit frowned, she had a tendency to give annoying remarks sometimes, but was nice most of the time. "Ok, whatever you say all and mighty Mousekit." Lilykit teased. Mousekit playfully growled and crouched down and tumbled over Lilykit. Lilykit laughed and they play fought until Lilykit felt a sharp prick in her paw. "Ow Mousekit! Why did you bite me?" Mousekit stopped and backed away "I didn't" Mousekit tilted her head. Lilykit lifted up her paw to reveal a thorn had gotten stuck in her pad.

"You should see Flowerheart about that before it gets infected." Lilykit nodded and limped to the medicine den. She peered through the entrance to see if Flowerheart was there, and she was. She padded up to the white she-cat and pawed at her ears. Flowerheart eventually blinked her eyes awake. Most kits got freaked out by Flowerheart's mix-matched eyes, one blue and one green. Lilykit didn't mind. Flowerheart got up and stretched. "What do you need Lilykit?" she said while yawning. Lilykit held up her paw. "Oh my, lets get that fixed." She went into the herb storage and came out with a dock leaf. "Now Lilykit, it will hurt a little bit when I pull the thorn out and the dock burns slightly when I apply it, ok?" Lilykit nodded. She liked it how Flowerheart told her the truth and didn't baby her.

Flowerheart bot a grip on the thorn and pulled it out fast. Lilykit was strong and winced a bit. Flowerheart chewed the dock up then put it on her paw and she muttered "Ow." She then looked up to Flowerheart. "What does 'dock' do?"

"Well dock is a leaf that soothes scratches and in some case can help with sore paw pads." Lilykit nodded. "Sooo Flowerheart, am I all set?" Flowerheart nodded. "You can go now." Lilykit smiled and said thanks as she padded out to the nursery. As she padded out of the medicine den, she thought of something to do. She knew she could only do it in the morning so she padded into the nursery, curled up beside her foster mother and siblings, and went to sleep.

Lilykit woke up in the morning and yawned. She got up and stretched and remembered what she wanted to do. Lilykit padded out of the nursery and was padding around camp when she heard a yowl. "The kits! The kits!" Lilykit hurried to the nursery and saw Flowerheart standing over Sparrow with many herbs beside her. Sparrow was a loner who joined the clan and embraced her past by keeping her loner name. She didn't have a mate in the clan so the kit's father must have been a loner. No one really knew besides Sparrow and she didn't talk about her past. Flowerheart turned to see Lilykit and Lilykit said "Do you need any help?" knowing that kitting was a handful. Flowerheart nodded "Yes, can you bring some us some water? Make sure to get clean moss and soak up the water from the river." Lilykit nodded and bounded off. She came back into camp with the water and Sparrow looked worst. Her fur was matted down and she was bleeding more than usual. "I feel two kits Sparrow." Sparrow couldn't do anything but try to push.

"The first one is almost out, one more push." Flowerheart beckoned Lilykit over and Sparrow pushed out the first kit. "Give her the water then lick the kits fur the opposite way." Lilykit gave the moss to Sparrow and let her lap up some water until it was all gone then turned to the kit and started licking it. Stormrose licked behind Sparrows ears, comforting her "You're doing great Sparrow." Stormrose said. "I can feel the last kit, give me one more big push." Sparrow nodded quickly and for the next few moments, all Lilykit could hear was screaming. "A tom and a she-cat!" Flowerheart said and gave the other kit to Stormrose to lick. Flowerheart looked worried and Lilykit turned her head to look at Sparrow. She was bleeding, a lot.

"Lilykit, go to the herb storage and get more cobwebs, they look like this." Flowerheart pointed to the cobwebs and Lilykit darted off. She arrived in no time to spare with extra cobwebs and stood over Sparrow. "Apply them there." Flowerheart pointed a paw and Lilykit plopped the cobwebs down and Flowerheart secured them. "Good job Lilykit." Flowerheart said thankfully as Sparrow calmed down and the bleeding stopped. The two kits curled up to Sparrows stomach and Flowerheart gave Sparrow some borage and smiled. One kit was a dust/dark sandy colored tom with amber eyes and the other was a dusk (like the orange sunset) colored she-cat who also had amber eyes. Sparrow pointed to the dust colored kit, "Dustkit." and then she pointed to the dusk colored kit "Duskkit" Lilykit liked the names and watched the new mother with her kits. Flowerheart eventually went back to the medicine den. Lilykit couldn't shake the feeling of excitement when she was helping Flowerheart and wondered _"Will I ever be a medicine cat?"_

* * *

**A/N Woo guys! This is my first chapter with excatly 2,000 words (if you don't count this last authors note) and I'm excited. So, what will happen to Lilykit? Who are Dustkit and Duskkit's father? Who are Lilykit's parents? Who will accept Fallenkit? Who do _you_ think Ashpaw will fall in love with? :D Find out in later coming chapters of _Fallen Grace_! **

**(p.s. please review what clan you want me to include next! I will include Mistclan in ever chapter since it has the main character of the whole story in it but each clan has a main character to it. If you couldn't tell, Lilykit is one of the five main cats in Forestclan. But please review and tell me one of the three other clans besides Mistclan that you want me to include :D)**

**~TFM or Hollyclaw :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you Lillyfire, storm-eyes-osprey, and ScipioPB for reviewing! Remember, if you have any questions just ask and I will answer! Now for Moonclan and Mistclan!  
**

* * *

**Moonclan**

Brightsky sat in the nursery, watching her and Falconstrikes kits play. She had Pebblekit who was a gray tom with black specks and amber eyes and Morningkit who was a tan pelted she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstrike might be mean sometimes but Brightsky saw the goodness and loyalty in his heart. She sighed as she thought about her clan. Her best friend when she was little was Darkkit and Burntkit. She always giggled when she would see Burntkit help out Darkkit. As they grew up, Darkkit and Burntkit became more and more nasty. Clouded by ambition Burntclaw became the deputy then the leader, Burntstar. Darkheart became his mate and she is close to moving into the nursery. Brightsky doesn't talk to them now, Burntstar being an evil tyrant to the clan. Darkheart quickly adopted an evil attitude also. She looked up as Darkheart padded into the nursery, her belly swollen with kits. "How are you Darkheart?" Brightsky asked nicely.

"Horrible and useless from these things in my stomach." Darkheart replied bitterly. Brightsky held back a gasp. _"How could anyone talk about a kit that way!"_

"Brightsky, how old are Pebblekit and Morningkit?"

"Four moons." Darkheart scoffed.

"In two moons, they will be apprentices and I will surely get one of them." Darkheart said confidently. "Won't you be in the nursery with your kits?" Darkheart rolled her eyes. "Well yes but one can go without training to much for a good two moons or so." Brightsky nodded, the only thing to do when talking to Darkheart or Burntstar. "Well I'm going to sleep, I suggest you do the same." Darkheart said then curled up and fell asleep. Brightsky padded out of the nursery to the Moonclan camp. She looked over at Pebblekit and Morningkit. They were play fighting and practicing leaping on leaves. Brightsky turned to her friend Robinflight. "Do you know where Falconstrike is?" Robinflight nodded, "He's out training Coalpaw." Brightsky smiled. Robinflight was a nice cat and good-hearted. "How is Shrewleap doing?" Brightsky asked.

"Fine but it's hard for him to comply to some of Burntstar's brutal commands." Robinflight's mate, Shrewleap, was the deputy. "He says that he will make this clan right again when Burntstar dies." Brightsky nodded. Burntstar might be evil, but they still shared memories. "Well I have to go and train Nightpaw." Robinflight said then gave Brightsky a comforting lick then padded away into the forest.

"Good job Willowpaw, but try harder to dig your claws into the bark more." Thorntail instructed. Willowpaw was his first apprentice and she was doing fine. "I'm trying Thorntail!" she yelled down from high above in a tall oak tree. "It's time to come down now and learn some more hunting moves!" he called up. She hurried down and for the rest of the day, they practiced hunting moves. Thorntail and Willowpaw got back to camp late and Thorntail went to go get some prey at the fresh-kill pile. Willowpaw wasn't hungry for the time being and was padding to the apprentice den when she heard Silverfern telling a story.

"Please Silverfern!" she recognized the voice of Pebblekit.

"Yeah, please! We want to know about the time before Burntstar." Another voice said. It was Morningkit. Willowpaw winced at the words. Anyone who spoke treason against Burntstar was killed. "Fine, fine, just be quiet ok?" Willowpaw sat outside the elders den and listened to the tale.

"The leader before Burntstar was Clearstar. At the time Burntstar was Burntclaw. Clearstar was a great leader and looked at the clan with pride. Our name, Moonclan, has said to be cursed but Clearstar saw the light in the name. She only saw Burntclaw as a loyal and fierce warrior, not the ambitious monster he is. Everyone knew that Burntclaw would be the next deputy but no one liked it except Darkheart, his mate. One day, Clearstar had about three lives left and wanted guidance from Starclan on how to deal with a prey-stealing problem. She only took Burntclaw with her, trusting him fully. When they returned three days later, more late than usual, Burntclaw came barreling into camp with Clearstar in his jaws, dead," the kits' eyes widened "Scorchedleaf, Scorchedpaw at the time, took Clearstar into the medicine den for privacy and checked her injuries. I am friends with Scorchedleaf so she let me come in also, I was a young warrior at the time. We saw that Clearstar had long jagged cuts in her that looked strangely familiar. We looked under her claws and saw dark ginger fur and we knew that some cat had attacked her. Later the next day we saw Burntclaw anxious to go to the moonstone and he ran his claws in the dirt, making the same jagged cuts that were in Clearstar's fur."

The kits gasped "No he couldn't have!" Morningkit said.

"Isn't that against the warrior code?" Pebblekit asked.

Silverfern shushed the kits. "I'm almost done. Scorchedleaf and I immediately knew it was Burntclaw but kept our mouths shut, afraid at the time of being killed. The catch is, Clearstar was Burntstar's sister." Pebblekit's eyes widened "That would be like me killing Morningkit!" Silverfern nodded. Willowpaw was sitting outside the nursery in shock listening to this story. "Now young ones, you mustn't tell a soul or you will be killed. Only me, Scorchedleaf, and now you two know." Pebblekit and Morningkit wildly nodded their heads. "We will Silverfern, thanks for the story!" Both kits said in unison as they ran out of the elders den, not noticing Willowpaw. Willowpaw heard a call and turned to see Burntstar on the highrock.

"Two kits have reached the age of apprenticeship, Pebblekit, Morningkit step forward." Willowpaw knew that normal apprentices were apprenticed at six age of moons but no one talked back to Burntstar. Brightsky's, Pebblekit and Morningkit's mother, tail was lashing in slight anger.

"Pebblekit, you will now be called Pebblepaw and your mentor will be Shrewleap. Morningkit, you will now be called Morningpaw and your mentor will be Darkheart." Brightsky's tail stopped lashing and her jaw almost dropped. Everyone in the clan knew Darkheart was evil, but not as evil as Burntstar. "Pebblepaw! Morningpaw! Pebblepaw! Morningpaw!" the clan cheered.

"Clan dismissed!" Burntstar yowled and went back into the leaders den.

Willowpaw suddenly felt hungry and went to eat some fresh kill at the pile. She padded over and picked out a nice plump vole she had caught earlier and dug into it. Thorntail watched with amusement "Hungry now?" Willowpaw smiled and nodded her head. "After you're done eating, go get some sleep. You're on the dawn patrol tomorrow." Willowpaw finished and padded into the apprentice den. She curled up in her spot next to Nightpaw and Coalpaw. They were all genuine friends and decided to make each others nest closer to one another for warmth. "Goodnight Nightpaw, goodnight Coalpaw."

"Goodnight Willowpaw," the two toms said in unison.

* * *

**Mistclan**

Fallenkit sat in the nursery, nestled against Roselight looking out into the night. The cool night air blew between her fur as she watched the night. She swivled her ear as she heard a twig fall across the camp. She had learned that she could hear things that others couldn't. Other things that make to small of a sound for any normal cats to hear. She wasn't normal. Gracekit knew she was different but accepted her and didn't go around talking about it. No cat besides Gracekit knew about her hearing and eyesight. It turns out the little glow of light in her eyes made her see farther and better. At the most darkest time of night, it looked like the camp was a little dark but had moonlight shinning down on it. The glow made her eyes light up things, and dim down others. Full blinding sunlight to normal cats looked like regular sunlight to her. She wiggled out of Roselight's grasp and lightly padded to the entrance of the nursery.

Gracekit was also sitting outside, staring up at the moon. "Hello Gracekit." Fallenkit said. Gracekit turned to her and smiled. "Hi Fallenkit." Gracekit and Fallenkit had become much closer in the past moon. They were now four moons old. "Fallenkit?"

"Yeah Gracekit?"

"Are we friends?"

"Of course we are! What makes you ask that?" Fallenkit didn't know why but she had always felt a bond to Gracekit ever since she opened her eyes.

"Just because...we haven't known each other for a _long_ time."

"Well yes but...Gracekit you don't judge me. You accept me for who I am and don't think twice about it. Did...did you feel a connection to me when we were born?"

Gracekit nodded. "Even if you're different you're still my friend and nothing will change that." She smiled and they watched the stars and clouds pass all night.

Two moons have passed since that night and everything was going fine until the morning. That morning Fallenkit and Gracekit awoke to the sounds of pain. Fallenkit jumped to her feet and Gracekit soon followed. Sparrow was yelling to Rainshine "Streamflight is having her kits!" Roselight, who had returned to her warriors duties, ushered Fallenkit and Gracekit out of the nursery as Snowpaw and Rainshine entered with a beech leaf full of herbs. Over the next few hours the birth was hard. Hawkswoop, Streamflight's newly announced mate, sat inside the nursery trying to calm Streamflight the whole time.

After many hours, Rainshine and Snowpaw exited the nursery and padded back to the seclusion of the medicine den. Fallenkit cautiously padded into the nursery to see Streamflight next to three kits. Fallenkit looked hopefully at Streamflight but was confused, she was crying. Hawkswoop's head was hanging as he padded over to the three kits and picked up a she-cat. Gracekit padded in. "How many kits?" She asked, not noticing Streamflight's condition. "Two she-cats and a tom." Hawkswoop padded out with the she-cat and Gracekit gave him a suspicious look. Fallenkit turned to Streamflight and asked a question, "What is Hawkswoop doing with that kit?" Streamflight sighed, "Getting ready to hold their vigil...one she-cat was still-born"

Fallenkit and Gracekit might only be six moons but they knew a lot for their age. _"They...they're dead?" _Fallenkit thought. "What is the other she-kits name?" Fallenkit looked down at the last kit. It was a beautiful light gray she cat with dark blue eyes and white speckles in her pelt. She looked beside her at the curled up tom who resembled Hawkswoop. The tom-kit was a brown tabby tom with green eyes. "What is the toms name?" Gracekit asked. "Tigerkit." Streamflight replied and brought her kits closer to her stomach. Streamflight looked up at the kits, "I wouldn't want my precious daughter to go to Starclan without a name. She will be Windkit." Roselight bounded into the nursery and picked up Gracekit and Fallenkit. "Hey!" they protested but didn't struggle. Roselight carried them to a shaded over tree and Fallenkit turned her head to see Hawkswoop laying next to Windkit and Fallenkit felt a tug of sadness at her heart.. Roselight started to groom their pelts.

"Did you kits already forget what today is?" Roselight chuckled. The feeling of sadness was soon replaced by the feeling of joy and excitement, today was their apprenticeship!" Aspenstar leaped onto the Highrock and yowled, "All cats old enough to see through the mist, gather here beneath the Highrock!"Cats gathered and Fallenkit prickled with excitement.

"A queen, Streamflight, has given birth to three kits today. One tom and two she-cats. Sadly, one was still-born and we will hold a vigil tonight for Windkit. On a better note, two kits are ready to become apprentices."

"Gracekit, step forward.

Gracekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gracepaw. Your mentor will be Roselight. I hope Roselight will pass down all she knows on to you. Roseloght, step forward. Roselight**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Me, and you have shown yourself to be brave and courageous. You will be the mentor of Gracepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Gracepaw."

Then Roselight bent down and Gracepaw lifted her head up and touched her nose to Roselight's.

"Fallenkit, step forward. Fallenkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. I will be your mentor. I will pass down all I know down to you."

Aspenstar leaped down to the bottom and touched her nose to Fallenpaw's. _"I got the leader as my mentor?!"_ Fallenpaw purred.

The clan cheered "Gracepaw! Fallenpaw! Gracepaw! Fallenpaw!" Fallenpaw and Gracepaw's chest swelled in pride.

"Clan Dismissed!" Aspenstar yowled and Fallenpaw saw Ashpaw bound up to her. "Congradulations! Now you can be in the apprentice den with Rabbitpaw and I!" Gracepaw purred to this. Fallenpaw smiled and meowed thanks. Just then, Dawnlight bounded into camp and yowled, "It's coming! It's coming!" then blacked out.


End file.
